Etea (World)
The Unbreakable Blade Universe The map that is feautured here does not actually show the whole world of the unbreakable blade universe but a continent, approximately as big as Europe. The truth is that alot of the world is undiscovered due the "difficulty" to pass the pure kingdoms: Vra Luvia (Pure light) and Vra Mirg (pure dark). Mage folks and kingdoms If excluding the population of the southwestern kingdoms Helera and Thera approximately 50 % of the population are magefolks. A human who is able to use magic is considered a mage no matter how skilled they are at it. Each magefolk kingdom has been given a name based on on its inhabitants magic type. Every kingdom starting with Ly (meaning white) or Hel (meaning black), excluding Helera, is a magefolk kingdom. All other kingdoms, exept Vra Mirg and Vra Luvia are inhabited by people unable to use themselves of magic. Magefolks are not superior to their counterparts due to the resistance of ordinary people twoards magic damage. If you wish to read more about magic itself and what differ the magic types from each other you can read about it here: http://ubstory.wikia.com/wiki/Magic Colourcodes Since colours has an ethical and national value due to magefolks colourcombinations theres a general dress code spread among people. This means that people from Heletum would wear black and blue clothes, people from Lydranja would wear white and green clothes people from Valmera would wear red and gold/yellow clothes etc. This dress code is most often only worn by authorities like royals or soldiers in favour of the crown while commoners wear pretty much any colours combined as long as they carry their nibrooch. When traveling abroad the dresscode applies even for commoners and is extra important since it provides people in the new land where you originate from. The Nomads Path Also known as the outlaw's land. The Nomads path is the name of the gap between all kingdoms borders. This is a lawless land, with a few exeptions. Since forming societies like willages is strictly forbidden the best way of surviving in this territory is to live like a nomad. The only laws are made to prevent people from settleing down for longer than one year. The nomadspath is considered international space and several battles have been held here therfor alot of the nomads path are either wastelands or deep forests. Cynthia described the nomadspath following way: "All you can do out here is to struggle for survival, and then find a meaning for it". Rules in the nomads path: * All forms of buldings, with the exeptions of legalazied taverns, are forbidden. Cyrelisian Order The Cyrelisian order is an around 500 year old order which foundation marks the start of the current timeline counting. The Cyrelisian order was created as a consequence of the cyrelisian revolution that started in the kingdom Cyrelisium (thereafter its name). Almost all kingdoms have a contract to the cyrelisian order which bounds them to provide information about any descision that might affect other nations to the current King and Queen of Cyrelisium. It is however the choise of the cyrelisian king (who is also in charge of the cyrelisian order) what to do with the information provided. The order doesnt have any right to change the desicions of other nations, their power lies only within their knowledge and their right to share it with nations enemies. 'Nibrooch '(this name might change) '''( National Identification brooch ) '''is a round brooch (2 - 3 cm in diameter) that presents the owners nationalety colours. National brooches can wary depending on ones social class or profession. Even the lowest social class like orphans and poor need a NI brooch, and the law says it must always be worn. Breaking this law would be a huge risk as its the only thing that can tell a citicen and an outlaw or nationaless nomad from each other. Some nomad groups has created an own form of idification to tell themselves appart from the outlaws, those arecalled Nomad Brooches (nomib). Heletumemblem.png|Heletum Helutorasymbol.png|Helutora Lyutoraemblem.png|Lyutora Lydranjasymbol.png|Lydranja Runisemblem.png|Runis Haavemblem.png|Haav Helaardosemblem.png|Helaardos Lyaardosemblem.png|Lyaardos Lyetumemblem.png|Lyetum Cyrelisiumemblem.png|Cyrelisium Heldranjaemblem.png|Heldranja Valmeraemblem.png|Valmera Xhiversemblem.png|Xhivers Gradaemblem.png|Grada Isopharasymbol.png|Isophara Alunaemblem.png|Aluna Triemblem.png|Tripple Kingdoms Strunderemblem.png|Strunder Islands Helybeldaemblem.png|Helybelda Helsalvadeemblem.png|Helsalvede Royal nibrooches Royal nibrooches are diffrent from commoners due to one specific reason. It has a horisontal or vertical outer line, with the helpf of magic, once a new ruler is crowned this line will shift from horizontal to vertical and vice versa. History Pre CyrRevolution It is genereally unkown where and how magic was brought upon the world, but there are legends that speaks of a time long ago when magic infact did not exsist. It remains a mystery. Other than that the current timeline is in year 588. This timeline started with the cyrelisian order. There was an older timeline counting up to 3000 years, It was cut of and replaced with the Cyrelisian Timeline. Year 0 at the current timeline is the same year the revolution started and ended; which caused the Cyrelisan Order. History from the time before the the cyrelisian order was formed is rather unkown. The cyrelisians themselves have a huge collection of history books from before but they are kept only for highly educated to read and study. Cyrelisian Revoltuion The cause of the cyrelisian revolution is yet not described, but it resulted in the cyrelisian order that has been a controlling order for over 500 years since the revolution started. The War To The East Main Article The war in the east begun in 575 where Heletum, the kingdom of black and blue, first used the three sister swords in their attack on Meirvill. The origins to the war is a long story of previous smaller wars between Heletum and the tripplet kingdoms (Meirvill, Cassada and Hirneim). From the first of Dranja year 573 Heletum no longer provided information to the Cyrelisian Order, nor sent any representant. By cutting all the ties to the order Heletum slowly breaking free and became more and more independent. This, like expected, pissed the Cyrelisian order off and they sent countless of people into the kingdom of black and blue to find out what was going on and what they might be hiding. But any man sent by the cyrelisian order to cross the borders to Heletum never returned. This only made the order even more concerned about the state. Category:World View